Case Closed: the Kc file
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: This is my take on how it could have gone/go. Ok a what if Shinichi was a girl called Kc? What if she was 14? What if she just let Mori take the credit but solved the case's with the cope's and the Mori's knowing? And What if they didn't catch her and give her the pill that night? Let's find out! FemShinichiXUnknown! I don't own anything!


**Hi hope you like my no own anything!**

* * *

''Yes...'' came a female voice from the inside of a house. Seen change to where the voice has come from.

''The culprit jumped from one window to the other...'' came the voice again the girl had red hair and sea blue eye's and was in a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

''Before everyone heard the victim's scream and came running... And we know this because there are no footprints on the out side windows...'' the girl said but stopped as people started to yell.

''But that ridiculous!'' One of the cop's yelled.

''They're at least 5 meters apart!'' yelled another.

''It's not even 2 meters to climb up the wall, to the roof... It wouldn't have occurred to me had I not known this house's unique structure...And at that time there was only one person who could walk throughout the house unsuspected.'' The girl said shadows covering her eye's.

''Out with it! Who was it!? Who's the filthy murderer who killed my wife?!'' Yelled the old man in a wheelchair.

''It was... You sir the host!'' The girl stated pointing at the man with cold eye's, much to everyone's shock.

''Stop joking.. Look at my leg...'' The host tried.

''You should give up the acting, it's horrible...'' said the girl sighing. ''And you secret is exposed!'' the girl added kicking the wheelchair and it flipped and the man stood up.

''S-sir your leg!'' said one of the made's.

''Your leg was healed 3 months ago! Isn't that right inspector Megure?'' Said the girl again looking at Megure, Megure was a large man with a tan suit and hat and black tie and shoe's.

''Give it up! Your doctors told us everything..'' Megure informed looking at the man.

''Tch... Shit!'' said the man as he made a break for it, only for the girl to kick a conveniently placed glob of the world and knock him out.

''You're not going anywhere but jail!'' the girl said calmly. ''Goal!'' She added.

''Now walk!'' said another cop cuffing and taking the man out.

''Oh well..'' said the man.

''Well looks like we had to borrow your help once again, Kudou-Chan!'' Megure said patting her on the back a little too hard. ''You always come through..''

''No it ok call Kudou Kc when your having a hard case to crack.'' Kc said smiling at the large man.

* * *

Kc was walking down the sidewalk and reading the news paper. **Her name is Kudou Kc. **

''The news is so dumb I hate fame!'' Kc mumbled to herself.

''Did you hear that High school detective did it again and she's only 14!'' came a girl's voice next to Kc on the right.

Kc was annoyed by all this fame, just then Kc's sixth sense told her that something was coming in fast and she dodged a kick, said kick cracked the cement wall.

''Look at you acting like you don't like the fame.'' said a girl that had just tried to kill Kc.**  
**

''I hate my fame what are you so mad about?!'' Kc asked annoyed.

''Oh nothing... I'm not angry at all it's your fault my dad.. Can't get any work!'' said the girl sticking out her tongue.

''What Ran your dad's still a detective?'' Kc asked in surprise. ''It's not my fault your dad can't detect anything but beer and wine and what other kind of drinks.'' Kc added.

''Ha ha ha.'' Ran said punching the wall in front of Kc, and Kc only blinked at the cracking. ''I said i'm not mad about anything.'' Ran added making Kc sweat drop.

''Ok whatever you say captain of the karate team.'' Kc saluted boardley.

''Get the ball for us!'' yelled a kid and his friend having kicked their ball too far.

''Huh, here you go.'' Kc called over kicking the ball back to them.

''If you hadn't quit the soccer team, Kc, you would be a national hero by now!'' Ran stated.

''I only played to develop my reflexes for a detective to have... You know Holmes practiced fencing.'' Kc said starting another rant about Holmes.

''But that's in a book...'' Ran said frowning.

''But everyone knows who he is! He's amazing! Always cool and composed! Brimming with intelligence and refinement! His reasoning and observation skills are peerless! And on top of that, he was a violinist he was good enough to be a professional!'' Kc posed to take a breath and started again.

''Conan Doyle made Sherlock Holmes, the world's best detective! I've got all the detective books in the world at my house would you like to read one?'' Kc asked happily.

''No thanks I don't want to catch your detective disease!'' Ran said holding her head up snobily.

''I don't like the fame look that the letters I hate love letters!'' Kc said taking them out.

''One of these time's when you stick your head into one of these case's you're going to be in real trouble!'' Ran said making Kc stare.

''You do know you just jinxed me right?'' Kc said making her pale.

''Why do you have to be a detective? If you love those detective story's so much you should be a writer!'' Ran said.

''I don't want to write about detectives. I want to be one!'' Kc said annoyed.

''The 20th century female Sherlock Holmes!'' Kc said dreamily. ''The more cases, the more excited I get! The thrill when I foil the schemes of the criminal! The sensation! Once you get started you just can't stop... That's what detectives are like! Bye!'' Kc said leaving as she had to go the other way.

''Hey wait! You didn't forget about your promise for tomorrow, did you?'' Ran asked.

''Promise?'' Kc asked.

''Weren't you the one who said it!? You said if i won the city tournament, you'd take me to the amusement park!'' Ran said but when she tried to grab the poor girl Kc dodged.

''I was just joking she-sh.'' Kc said annoyed. ''Tropical land at 10 o'clock and i'm paying for all of it.'' Kc added before leaving.

* * *

The next day at Tropical land.

''So you see? One of the amazing things about Holmes is the first time he meets his partner Professor Watson, he could tell he was a military doctor just by shaking his hand. Just like this.'' Kc said shaking the lady with long light brown hair who was behind her hand. ''You're on a gymnastics team right?'' Kc questioned.

''H-how did you know that?'' the lady with light brown hair wondered.

''Do you know that kid?'' asked another lady with short brown hair and glasses.

''I don't think so..' said the lady with long hair.

''She's got calluses on her hands. The only woman who would have calluses like that would be one who worked with iron bars.'' Kc said her hand behind her head in a bored fashion.

''But wouldn't you get calluses from playing tennis too?'' Ran asked making Kc sigh.

''Actually I figured it out when a wind picked her skirt up earlier. There was a unique mark at the crotch level that could only be sign of an accomplished master of the vertical bars...'' Kc stated sheepishly. ''Sorry.'' Kc apologised to the lady. ''Constant, careful observation is the key to being a detective.'' Kc finished.

''You knew that even before you shook her hand, you cheater!'' Ran accused pointing.

''Hey don't you be making fun of my friend!'' said the man in front who was kissing his girl-friend.

''Oh, your friend's you two can cut if you like?'' Kc said moving slightly.

''Oh no thank you we shouldn't bother them!'' Said the lady watching the guy kiss his girlfriend. Kc gagged slightly turning green and averting her eyes.

Kc's prov...

After the ride I started on how the guy got killed, I solved it me and Ran were walking around. Laughing and joking I saw someone and followed with a call for Ran to wait for me. I watched the seen above just in case another came from behind is I had watched from the corner. Another did come I didn't take a chance to be seen so backing up a bit was a must.

I texted one of my cop friends and took the battery out to be-sure of a clean job. I watched them run I saw one of them drop a pill case I jumped down and put it in a plastic bag to keep it dry, I dived into the water, after getting to the other side of the lake I started on my way. I walked to Agasa's house knocked on the door.

''Kc! What?'' He said seeing my wet clothes but I shushed him he let me in.

''Agasa I need you to look into these don't let on you even saw me tonight.'' I said he looked puzzled.

''But Kc!'' He protested but I gave him my its-a-matter-of-life-and-death-so-don't-argue look.

I told him everything that hapined and he looked shocked, I took a breath and sighed before.

''I can't let on I was there... Be careful while testing it.'' I warned after we talked a bit more then I left to my house locking the door.

I started looking through faces on my traceless computer. I found the man Jin there wasn't much but he that was enof for me. I went back slowly as not to alert the FBI, but I bumped a fire wall but before it got too out of hand got out of there thankfull for the traceless computer. I giggled slightly amused before shutting it down I went to the door as the doorbell rang.

I glanced through the window to see Ran there sighing I opened the door. ''Hey sorry I got a lead to a new case I was about to call you.''

Ran glared at me. ''Kc do you know how worried I was?'' Ran yelled at me making me wince at the sound.

''Ran are you trying to ruin my hearing?'' I asked rubbing my abused ears.

''You!'' Ran growled after arguing I had an idea.

''Ran how about I come and live with you? If I let your dad take the credit he won't mind.'' I offered and that's how I ended up living with Ran...

* * *

**Hi what's going to hapin next will Kc be turned into a kid? Or not R&R To find out!**


End file.
